


Everything Stays

by Sneakyfox55



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Dark Humor, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone else not so much, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Good Flowey (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Psychological Horror, Reader has her act together, Reader takes crap from no one, because i have issues too, crypticness, it's Horrortale what did you expect, no happy ending, probably, veeeerrrry slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: You weren't entirely sure why you'd climbed the mountain. Probably foolishness, if anything.Now, it didn't matter.Now you were trapped in a world where literally everyone was trying to make you their next meal.Youneededto go home, but...How to achieve such, exactly, would probably be your most difficult challenge yet.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Reader & Aliza (Horrortale), Reader & Other(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> ok well,
> 
> i've never written Horrortale before for some reason, which is weird because if it's not my favorite Undertale AU it's at least in my top 5, i'm kind of just a sucker for horror or creepiness so
> 
> honestly i do already have the ending planned out (spoiler alert: it's not happy), but this idea is still fresh, so? i might still change it? maybe?? we'll see
> 
> anyway, hope ya'll like :'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's really just the introduction but sorry it's so short--

_A long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins._

_No one knew their name, but this didn’t stop them. They were kind to any monster they came across, whether they were attacked or not; soon, even enemies softened up to them. They made friends with everyone, including the very Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne, who had tried to take their soul at first._

_Near the end of their journey, they were informed they couldn’t get past the King of Monsters without taking his own soul. They’d been aware of this. Everyone had._

_But._

_They didn’t spare him, like they had every other monster._

_They absorbed his soul, and crossed through the barrier, never to be seen again._

_They abandoned their friends._

_They destroyed everyone's hopes._

_They destroyed everyone's dreams._

_Soon after, Undyne stepped up, after the former Queen came back. She banished the Queen back to the Ruins, and took the throne herself, promising to kill all humans that fell._

_Years passed, and with Undyne's rule, everything began to fall apart. The CORE itself stopped working, and m_ _onsters began to starve._

_Thus, Undyne made a new decree:_

_All humans who came there would not be treated as enemies, or as friends..._

_But as food._

_..._

You’d heard the story once before, of course. A different version of it, but still. You’d known to stay away from there.

...And yet.

Something pulled your soul in that direction.

It felt _important_ , somehow.

So you got out of bed and made your way downstairs.

You left a note for your parents—though it might have been pointless—and took a rope and knife with you, just in case.

Then you climbed the mountain. 

You secured the rope to a sturdy rock and headed down slowly, finally landing on a bed of dying golden flowers. You cut the rope behind you.

You walked, and walked, and walked through the empty, dark caverns,

and you didn’t stop, even when you felt eyes on you.


End file.
